


confessions

by nxmins



Series: dreamies are in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Noren, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmins/pseuds/nxmins
Summary: huang renjun has a big fat crush on his bestfriend lee jeno





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written in a while so i’m a bit rusty? lol

renjun has had a crush on lee jeno for quite some time. seventh grade, to be exact. renjun wasn’t a popular kid growing up. his korean was poor when he first moved to korea and none of the kids wanted to “waste” their time trying to communicate with him. he didn’t care much, he never really was a people person (but his big group of friends said otherwise). renjun didn’t think people disliked him that much but was proven wrong when a group of boys from his grade pushed him to the ground and surrounded him. they yelled harsh things at him. they told him to go back to china, stop drawing “that stupid moomin guy” and much more that hurt renjun’s frail heart.  
   
he didn’t remember much but he does recall feeling a wave of happiness go through him when a boy stepped in the circle, quickly yelling at the boys before helping him up. said boy wiped his tears giving renjun the perfect opportunity to look at him. he was... beautiful.  
”are you okay?” he said, his voice soft.  
   
renjun couldn’t speak, he was too busy studying the boys face. after a couple seconds he snaps out of it and nods at him, shooting him a weak smile. the boy smiles back before speaking again,  
   
”i’m lee jeno by the way.” he puts his hand out.  
   
”huang renjun.” renjun replies, sticking his hand out to shake the others.  
   
so, that’s it. the (not so) big moment. their first time meeting wasn’t that extravagant but it was enough to be stamped into renjun’s brain. afterwards, jeno continued to make an effort talk to renjun and they eventually became bestfriends, which wasn’t good. you might be thinking, why? the answer to that is, renjun has never been good at dealing with his feelings. being around your bestfriend and crush all the time wasn’t always the best. jeno was very observant and every time he caught renjun staring at him in awe he would also notice the way renjun’s cheeks would flush. renjun found it embarrassing.

 

jeno was popular and had always been throughout elementary, middle school and high school. he was also gorgeous, which meant he had a lot of admires. since jeno and renjun were bestfriends, they went to each other for everything. which is another reason why being best friends with your crush sucks. you’re the first person they tell about their new partner. renjun has been through this a couple times but this time it hurt more. maybe it was finally starting to settle that jeno wasn’t interested in renjun or boys at all. 

it was friday and renjun was at home watching reruns of his favorite anime’s when a cheerful jeno came barging into his house, catching renjun by surprise. he skipped over to renjun before sitting next to him on the couch. renjun didn’t have the chance to ask why he was there because he started talking about his new girlfriend.

“i think i’m going to take her to that ice cream place we always go to.” jeno says, making renjun’s stomach turn. 

our ice cream place. he’s taking her to our ice cream place. 

renjun was hurt to say the least. he thought the ice cream parlor was their special place and it hurt to know he was planning to take some girl there. renjun felt his eyes become watery and jeno soon noticed. he stopped talking and looked at renjun with concern.

“why are you c-“ renjun panics.

he quickly stands up and jeno stands up as well.

“you should go, i have a bunch of homework and chores to do.” jeno is confused when he feels renjun’s hands on his back.

renjun ushers a confused and worried jeno to the door without saying anything more. when he reaches the door he takes his hands off jeno and quickly wipes his tears away, thankfully before jeno turns around. jeno has a frown on his face and renjun feels bad.

“but we always do those togeth-“ renjun shakes his head and turns jeno around, opening the door.

“we can’t.” and with that he pushes jeno out, closing the door.

he leans against the door, feeling the tears falling again. he slowly slides down and sits on the floor, letting himself fully cry now. 

 

+

 

renjun was thankful that everything happened on friday because he had the whole weekend to mope around. his thankfulness was short lived though. the weekend was only two days long and those two days went by fast. he didn’t even have time to think of what to tell jeno on monday. he realized all of this when he was standing at his locker and spotted jeno approaching him from the corner of his eye. renjun panics again and quickly grabs what he needs before slamming his locker shut and walking away.

renjun’s pace speeds up when he hears jeno’s speed up. renjun shouldn’t had wasted his time trying to run away, jeno was on the track team and could easily catch up to the art club member. renjun feels a hand on his shoulder and stops, mentally cursing himself before turning around. they make eye contact instantly and renjun feels lightheaded and regretful.

“injunnie, what’s wrong?” jeno says in the softest voice renjun’s ever heard. 

renjun doesn’t respond, too caught up in the fact that his heart just skipped a beat and his stomach is filled with butterflies. i’m so screwed, renjun thinks. jeno sighs at the lack of response but is quick to hug the smaller when he notices his glossy eyes. renjun doesn’t hug back due to the fact that he needs to hold onto he books in his hands, but he nuzzles his head into jeno’s chest. they don’t move until the bell is heard. jeno lets go and looks at renjun who still has his head down.

he puts his hands out and under renjun’s chin. he tiles his head up so their eyes meet and frowns at the smaller’s wet cheeks. he wipes the tears away with his thumbs, leaving his thumbs on renjun’s face.

“you’re going to tell me what’s wrong after school.” he says before letting go of renjun’s face and going off to his first class.

school went by faster than renjun wanted it to. he couldn’t think of an excuse once again and was hoping he would on his way home. he left, not waiting for jeno like usual because he needed this time to actually think of an excuse. he was only two minutes into the walk and could already hear jeno running after him and calling his name. renjun sighs, turning around and waiting for jeno.

“why didn’t you wait for me?” jeno asks when he catches up, renjun shrugs.

“you seriously need to tell me what’s wrong, you’re acting so different and it’s upsetting me.” jeno says and renjun feels giddy inside at the thought of renjun’s off behavior having an effect on jeno.

the walk was silent but the silence was comfortable. before renjun knows it they’re at his house and he still doesn’t have an excuse. jeno smiles, turning to look at renjun.

“we’re here.” renjun doesn’t even bother to smile back at jeno, which makes jeno frown once again.

they’ve been at renjun’s house for almost an hour already and renjun still hasn’t told jeno what was wrong.

“huang renjun, you are going to tell me what’s wrong this instant.” and every ounce of control renjun had was gone.

he starts to bawl for what feels like the twentieth time this week. he looks up at jeno and continues to make eye contact when he says,

“i like you, okay? and it’s hurts when you come to me all happy that you got a new girlfriend, especially when you plan on taking her to our place. it hurts so much, jeno.” instant regret is the only thing renjun feels when he sees jeno’s expression.

“i’m so stupid. j-just ignore that, pretend i never said that. i’m sorry.” renjun chokes out before running to his room and locking the door.

he lays on his bed and cries into his pillow. he feels stupid. he just had to tell jeno all of that and ruin their perfectly fine friendship because of his stupid feelings. jeno probably doesn’t even like gay people, god i’m so stupid, renjun thinks. he hears a knock on the door and his heart drops. he doesn’t answer hopping jeno would go away but he doesn’t. he hears another set of knocks and slowly gets up, walking towards his door. he sits in front of it.

“are you here to tell me that i’m stupid, disgusting an-“ jeno cuts him off.

“please let me in, i just want to talk to you.” renjun doesn’t know what compels him to do so but he opens the door. maybe it was the sincerity in jeno’s voice or the little bit of hope renjun still had.

as soon as he opens the door he feels awful. jeno was standing there with his own cheeks wet.

“w-why are you c-crying?” jeno ignores him, closing the door and swooping renjun up.

he puts him on the bed and lays there with renjun in his arms, not saying a word. renjun is confused but doesn’t want to say anything and ruin the moment. he really likes the feeling of jeno’s arms around his body and wishes he could stay like this forever. his thoughts get cut off when jeno speaks up for the first time in twenty or so minutes.

“injunnie?” he says and turns to look at renjun.

renjun turns his head as well and is shocked to see how close their faces were. he hums in response, gaze shifting from jeno’s eyes to his lips. jeno moves closer, arms resting on renjun’s waist.

“can i kiss you?” jeno doesn’t wait for a response, attaching his lips to renjun’s.

renjun is shocked but soon closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. they pull away and smile at each other.

“i like you too.” jeno says and kisses renjun again.

that night they laid in renjun’s bed cuddling and exchanging soft kisses until they got sleepy and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> -social media-  
> instagram - nxmins  
> youtube - nxmins  
> twitter - nxmins


End file.
